A Christmasdream Comming True
by Viggar
Summary: It's Christmas and Amy has invited all the friends over for christmasdinner, but when Sonic dosen't show up at dinner Amy get's upset. Well at last he shows up, but will Amy forgive him for not being there at dinner? Sonamy. PLEASE REVIEW!


Hey there. Just a one shot story for all you Amy and Sonic fans out there. Please tell me if you like it. Oh and I don't own Sonic or anybody else in this story, Sega does!

* * *

**A Christmasdream Comming True**

It was Christmas eve and Amy was in full swing of getting ready. All the friends was comming over for dinner, even Sonic said that he would come, and Amy just coulden't wait to see him. She got out of the shower and walked into her bedroom.

She found a red Christmasdress in her wardrobe. It looked a lot like the red dress she usely was carrying, this one just had long sleeves with white boas ind the end and in the end of the skirt, just like the pixy hat she also took on.

"No doubt, I look like a little pixy" she said to herself in front of the mirror

"I just hope Sonic likes it"

She walked down stairs to see to the food.

It was almost ready.

Just then she heard the doorbell.

"Oh, I really hope it's Sonic" she said to herself as she ran out to open the frontdoor

But it wasen't Sonic. It was Rouge, Knuckles and Shadow.

They smiled at her and came in.

"Oh it's pretty cold out there" Rouge said and hang up her coat on the peg.

"Yeah, I was almost freezing to death when I was out shopping for the dinner" Amy said and shivered.

"You look kind'a cute in that dress" Knuckles said with a little smile at his face and pointed at Amy

"Thanks Knux" Amy said and smiled back.

"Hey now your not gonna drop me for her I hope" Rouge said with a big smile at her face.

"Of cause not Rouge, I just think the dress looks nice on her thats all" Knuckles said in a hurry

"I know that silly" she said and laughed.

They all walked into the livingroom and sat down in front of the set table.

The doorbell rang again and Amy hopefully ran out to see who it was.

It was Cream and her Chau-friend Cheese. Bihind her Tails, Cosmo, Sally and Bonnie showed up, but there was no sight of Sonic anywhere. Amy helped her guest inside and took their coats.

"Wow miss Amy, you look fantastic" Cream said and smiled at Amy

"Thanks Cream, and you do too" Amy said also smiling.

Before she closed the frontdoor, she looked out in the dark night to see if Sonic was on the way, but he wasen't.

Amy sighed. 'He promised me to be here' she thought to herself as she put the food on the table.

"It looks lovely" Sally said to Amy

"Thank you Sally" Amy replyed. "Well I hope you like it"

They all start eating as they vere talking

"Hey Amy, where is Sonic" Tails suddenly asked and looked at the empty seat beside Amy.

"Oh, I don't know really, but I'm sure he have a good excuse for being late" she said and tryed to sound convincing.

"Yeah, I guess your right" Tails replyed.

After dinner Rouge and Sally cleaning up the table. Cream was allready in full swing of open up her presents.

"The food was absolutly delicious" Cosmo said and smiled as she entered the kitchen where Rouge Sally and Amy was standing. They had just finished the dishwashing.

"Yeah, it truely was" Rouge said

"Thanks guys" Amy replyed. "It's just a shame Sonic didn't showed up".

"I'm sure his on his way" Sally said in a encouraging tone

"Yeah right" Amy replyed in a sarcastic voice, as she put the plates up in the kitchen cupboard.

"Come on Amy, don't let him spoil your Christmas" Rouge said in a sad voice and looked at her friend.

"I know Rouge it's just... It's just that I really was looking forward to see him. He promised me" Amy said with tears start forming in her eyes.

"I know sweety, but try to think of something else" Rouge said

"I wished I could" Amy replyed.

"Oh Amy don't be sad" Cosmo said

"Yeah Cosmo is right. They're starting to distribute gifts in there. Come on, we can have a lots of fun without him" Sally said.

"I guess your right guys" Amy said and came up with a little smile. "I'll just go outside to get the sodas, I'll be back in a second".

As Amy walked outside the three girls looked at each other.

"Poor Amy, she was so happy when he finally said yes to come" Rouge said in a sad voice

"Yeah, sometimes Sonic can be a real jeark" Sally replyed.

"Yes he can" Cosmo said

OUTSIDE

"Oh, I hate him so much! How dare he do this to me" Amy said to herself, as she walked through the snow to pick up the sodas. "I swear if I get my fingers in him, his history".

She grap the sodas, when suddenly a voice maked her freeze

"Hey Ames"

"Sonic?" Amy said in surprise and turned around.

There he was standing right behind her. Amy felt her heart jump much faster now. She was so happy to see him, but at the same time she was angry at him for not showing up before and missed dinner.

"You! How dare you show up at this time? I thought we had an appointment!" She looked very angry at Sonic wiht her hands on her hips.

"I'm... I'm so sorry Ames... I just..." Sonic said surprised

But Amy cut him off

"Don't you _Ames_ me" she yelled "Sonic, you promised me!"

"I know... I know Ames... Eh I mean Amy... It's just... I coulden't find any present and I didn't wanna come without a present for you... I'm so, so sorry"

Amy could see in his eyes that he really meant it.

"I know it was wrong not to show up, but I just coulden't without a present" he said and looked down in the snow

"I didn't asked for a present Sonic, all I wanted was to see you" Amy said in a soft voice

"Well I guess you don't want this one then" Sonic said with a little smile and took out a small box.

Amy looked at him with a big smile on her face

"Well I guess I can just see what you got for me, then I can always exchange it"

Sonic smiled at her and gave the small box to Amy. She slowly opend it and gasped

"Oh Sonic it's beautiful" She took up a beautiful necklace.

"Well what a luck, cause it's match you then" Sonic said and looked at Amy with his pretty green eyes.

Amy looked at him in surprise

"You really think so?" she asked

"Ofcause Ames. I really am sorry for letting you down and maybe this can prove it"

He grab Amy around her hips and pulled her close to him. He leaned forward and softly kissed her lips. Amy felt her heart was about to explode. It was like a dream comming true. She kissed him deeper to be sure that it wasen't just a dream. It wasen't. Even though it was cold outside they both felt warm inside.

Sonic moved his lips away from Amy and looked her deeply in her eyes.

"I love you Amy" Sonic suddently said

"I love you too Sonic" Amy said. She just coulden't belive it was true. She had dreamt about this day from the first time she saw him, and now it was really happening.

"Hey you two are you coming inside or what" Rouge suddently called out to them.

Sonic and Amy pulled away from each other and looked up at Rouge who was standing in the frontdoor with Sally and Cosmo.

"Yeah maybe we should get inside" Sonic said and looked at Amy. "It's kind of chilly out here".

Amy nodded.

Sonic put his arm around Amy and they walked inside.

Sally winked at Amy, and Amy knew that Rouge, Sally and Cosmo had seen the hole thing. She could tell by the big smile they all had on thir face.

Amy also knew that this was the best Cristmas ever because her biggest dream has just come true...

THE END

* * *

So,what do you think about the story?Is it good? Bad? Please remember to review! 


End file.
